


Inside the Salt Circle

by Hathly



Series: Sterek Oneshots [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Approving Stiles, Best Alpha Derek, Broke back mountain ref, Fluff, Haloween, Horror, Humor, Insecure Stiles, Kissing, Light Fic, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Sappy, Sappy Derek, midnight man - Freeform, salt circle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hathly/pseuds/Hathly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wish I knew how to quit you.'" Stiles froze. Derek wrapped his arms around Stile's middle. "I wish I could just send you away. Away from this hell hole I call life."</p><p> </p><p>.---<br/>In which Stiles is self depreciating and Derek had just enough of it. </p><p>Or the one where,</p><p>Derek Hale loves him! Hah! Holy crap! Derek Hale loves him. Is inlove with the Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside the Salt Circle

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated.  
> any prompts? send them here
> 
> [here](https://www.hathly.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> I'd appreciate it. Talk to me! I'm a potato

  _The "Midnight Game" is an old Pagan ritual, used mainly as punishment for those who have broken the laws of the Pagan religion in question. While it was mainly used as a scare tactic to not disobey the gods, there is still a very existent chance of death to those who play the Midnight Game._

_There is an even higher chance of permanent mental scarring. It is highly recommended that you DO NOT PLAY THE MIDNIGHT GAME. However, for those few thrill seekers searching for a rush, or for those delving into obscure occult rituals, these are simple instructions on how to play. Do so at your own risk..._

 

"I can't believe you talked me into doing this." Scott muttered as he started looking through the drawers and cabinets in Derek's kitchen, well now the pack's kitchen, since Derek decided to turn half the kids at beacon hills, really who does that?

 

"Me? You were like, 'I bet midnight man would be a great way to kick start your year.' " Stiles rolled his eyes as he pulled up a match.

 

"Whatever" Scott grabbed the match as he sat on the chair of the kitchen table. The mahogany thuds as he flopped as Stiles followed suit.

 

 

"Everything ready?" Stiles pulled his phone up and started reading again. As he did a mental checklist, Wooded door, candles, matches, paper, drop of blood, salts The wooden door, check. The candles, why on earth was there a box of candles in this house. Matches that he grabbed on the store down the as he bought a pad of paper. Blood was a definite check and the salt was too. He shook his head as he thinks of the absurdity of this game.

 

The rules was simple. "Write your name on that piece of paper. First, middles last and soak it with your blood" he told Scott. When they were finish writing, Scott had loosely slit his own finger, damn werewolf healing powers. Scott looked at him.

 

"Want me to do it for you?" He offered his bleeding fingers.

 

"No! It's against the rules. It must be soaked with your own blood" Stiles muttered as he offered his pointer finger to Scott."Just be-" "Oh my god! I wasn't ready why did you do that!"

 

Scott just shook his head. "What's next?"

 

"Wait for midnight, do the knocking thing, light the candles, then let the games begin." Stile, put his finger on his mouth.

 

They waited a bit later, watching some ridiculous info ad commercials. It was half past 11 when Scott suddenly said. "Maybe we should do this next time."

 

"What? Why! It's almost 12!" Stile look around. "I already turn the lights in the other room off." Scott pointed at the door, before it open revealing a Derek Hale, wearing a stupid ass deal grey V-neck at a matching leather Jacket.

 

"Heeeeeyyyyy Derek." Stiles greeted guiltily. Derek looked suspiciously at them. And shook his head, knowing these pair, they're up to something that Derek need not know, unless it involved any other supernatural being or hunter. He nodded past them.

 

"Umm Derek, can we-" Stiles, the word vomiter that he is, started to ramble.

 

"You can do whatever you want stiles, just don't burn anything else."

 

He went straight to the kitchen. "Okay, just don't turn any lights on, okay?" Stiles muttered. He wasn't sure that the midnight game will work if one in the house didn't do here ritual but whatever. He's a lot braver since Derek's here.

 

Stile went straight to the wooden door then He closed his eyes remembering the instructions.

 

_"Turn off all of the lights in the place you are doing this. Go to your wooden door, and place the paper with your name on it in front of the door. Now, take out the candle and light it. Place it on top of the paper. Knock on the door twenty-two times. The hour must be 12:00 AM upon the final knock. Then, open the door, blow out the candle, and close the door. You have just allowed the "Midnight Man" to enter your house._

 

_Immediately relight your candle. This is where the game begins. You must now lurk around your now completely dark house, with the lit candle in your hand. Your goal is to avoid the Midnight Man at all costs, until 3:33 AM. Should your candle ever go out, that means the Midnight Man is near you. You must relight your candle in the next ten seconds._

 

_If you are not successful in doing this, you must then immediately surround yourself with a circle of salt. If you are unsuccessful in both of your actions, the Midnight Man will create a hallucination of your greatest fear, and rip out your organs one by one. You will feel it, but you will be unable to react. If you are successful in creating the circle of salt, you must remain in there until 3:33 AM._

 

_If you are successful in relighting your candle, you may proceed with the game. You must continue to 3:33 AM, without being attacked by the Midnight Man, or being trapped inside the circle of salt, to win the Midnight Game. The Midnight Man will leave your house at 3:33 AM, and you will be safe to proceed with your morning."_

 

Scott was standing next to him. He was on his 21st knock when, waiting for the clock to stuck 12. Derek walked in, looking as confused as ever. "Okay, I'll bite. What the hell are you guys doing?

 

He then looked at the candles and the paper. Eyes widening, "Damn it Stiles."

 

Derek the proceeded to the coffee table, grabbing a piece of paper; writing his name. He then dug his nails on his fist, making the blood drop on the paper. Grabbing the matching and candle, he was next to Stiles in 15 seconds flat.

 

"You stupid idiot." Derek mutters."Do the last knock."

 

Then Stile just shrug and knock. Derek opened the door, they blew their candles then they close the door.

 

"I can't believe you know how to play the midnight game Derek. " Stiles said as Derek looked murderously at them.

 

"Off all the things that you should be doing." Derek shouted at them.

 

"Wait, it was Stile's idea. I just played with him so I can protect him, if ever there was a midnight man." Scott raised his hand up. Derek was about to say something when their candles suddenly went out. They scramble to light the candles.

 

"Shit." Derek look at the far corner of the living room. And grabbed Stiles shaking hands.

 

"Scott, grab me a salt from the kitchen and meet us in Isaacs room.

 

"Dude-" Scott was interrupted as dark figure was suddenly standing at the kitchen door. Stiles was in shock, he had felt cold before their candles went out, then light the candle but can't stop shaking, can't stop thinking he was gonna die. His dad, oh his dad was gonna-

 

"Stiles, you're okay. Keep it together." He then heard Derek's voice. He felt Derek grip his hands as he was being lead upstairs. "We need to keep walking."

 

"We need to split up." Scott suggested. It made sense. If the three of then were together they're easy to find.

 

"I'm keeping Stiles." Derek nodded to Scott as Scott went straight to Erica's room.

 

"Derek, can we be killed by him?" Stiles asked as he started to recover.

 

"I won't let him." Derek dropped his hands. "Let's go."

 

* * *

 

 

They roam around Derek's apartment. Occasionally bumping into Scott. Derek snarled, fangs showing as they entered Derek's room. Stiles tried to remember the rest of the rules.

_DO NOT turn any of the lights on during the Midnight Game._

_DO NOT use a flashlight during the Midnight Game._

_DO NOT go to sleep during the Midnight Game._

_DO NOT attempt to use another person's blood on your name._

_DO NOT use a lighter as a substitute for a candle. It will not work._

_AND **DEFINITELY** DO NOT attempt to provoke the Midnight Man in **ANY WAY**._

 

Stiles pulled Derek out. "Let's go that way." Pointing to the dark hallway leading to the stairs, back to the living room. The their lights went out, they immediately light it.

* * *

 

 

By the end of their first three hours, 33 minute to go. Derek was frustrated. Stiles was worried, he hasn't seen Scott, but he was sure Derek would have said something if something happened to his best friend.

 

"You're stupid!"

 

"I know Derek! I got that the first 20 times you said it." Sad thing was, Stiles wasn't exaggerating. He huff at Derek, throwing the matches at him.

 

"You shouldn't have played If you were just going to bully me the whole game!"

 

"Bully you? Stiles I'm keeping you alive, in case you haven't notice!"

 

"Keep the weak idiot alive, ain't that the motto?" Stiles's mouth was running again. Derek growled at him. "Oh yeah, let's growl on stiles, since he has pathetic human teeth."

 

"Stiles! I save you from every supernatural and human thing, this midnight man is way out of my jurisdiction." Derek slumped his shoulder.

 

"I don't need saving Derek!" Stiles turned to the kitchen. Derek following him. "Quit following me!"

 

* * *

 

 

They roam around, went upstairs and see Scott, in Isaac's room. Inside a salt circle. Judging on the look on Scott's face he had heard they're conversation.

 

Stiles just keep on walking around the house. Occasionally his candle would go out, but he flawlessly light his candle, that is until Derek had enough. They were in Derek's bedroom, when the candles went off. Derek the proceed to make a salt circle instead of lighting his candle.

 

Stiles mind went blank. Shit, now he as to roam around alone. _**Fine**_!

 

Just as the shadow started to appear from Derek's bathroom, Stiles was to go out. A hand shoot out at him, making him shriek. Next thing he knows, Derek's hands was on his harm, he was face to far with Derek, and Derek blew his candles out.

 

Then the figure said. _ **"Now, why you do that? I'm guess I'm playing alone."**_

 

Stiles felt Derek hands around him. Keeping him in the circle of salt, which is kind of small, if Derek had plan this, he should have made a bigger salt. "Stiles!"

 

" **Fuck you** Derek!" Stiles had enough. It was bad enough that he was always the one left behind. The one who needs to hide whenever there's an enemy, the first one to bleed to death.

 

"You keep on insisting on putting yourself in this kind of situations." Derek points out.

 

"In Case you're forgetting. 70 percent of my friends are werewolves. I'm always in danger." Stiles shouted back. "I'm the pathetic human that needs to stand down."

 

He wanted to play midnight man just to see how cool would it be, just once. He was sure he can keep lighting the candle and run, he was good at that.

 

"You think I try to keep you alive because you think you're weak? You think you're pathetic?" Derek crowed him. "I'm your _**alpha**_ Stiles!"

 

"You are not my alpha Derek, I'm not one of your freaking werewolf, no offence Scott buddy, if your eavesdropping. " Stiles looked at Derek defiantly. "I'm tired of you bossing me around, making me do your fucking research. I'm not a _doormat_ that you can just walk all over Derek!"

 

"You're not a werewolf Stiles but you're a fucking pact. I've had enough of you excluding yourself. I've tried so many times to get through that thick skull of yours. And I'm done." Derek stepped away. Stiles breath was caught. "If you want out, you're out. No more late night coming over, no more fucking movie. No more taking your insecurity issues on me, just because you think I don't care." 

 

* * *

 

 

Scott on the other hand was on his way out. Shaking his head, this issue has been building up for a while now. And he was not up to eating the tensions released, it was 3:35 am anyway. He was sure midnight man was long gone.

 

"Bye Derek. Don't go easy on him." Scott muttered. Don't get him wrong, he loves stiles that's why they need this. Someone to show him how stupid he's been. Stiles been having insecurity issues since Derek always makes him stay during dangerous missions.

Derek made sure he or one of the pact was always, at all times with stiles. He was pact, he had to know that by now. Three years into this stuff he should know better.

 

* * *

 

Stiles caught in Derek's Arms just when Derek was about to step out of the circle. Briefly wondering if he had lost the game somewhere because this was turning into a nightmare by the second. And then wondered what's the odds of an alpha werewolf vs the midnight man. He was not going to find out tonight.

 

 

"Derek, please. It's not safe there." He grabbed Derek's wrist.

 

" _Safe_? That's just ironic Stile. You were the one who put us in this kind of situation."

 

 

"You were not suppose to play." He tugged on Derek. He was losing his battle. His hands were sweating and he was shaking. He was afraid of what the midnight man might to do Derek. He knew he was being stupid.

 

"What a hypocrite." Derek stared down at stiles. He shook his head looking at the bambi eyes that could make him lose his head. He was unbelievable gone for this boy, this kid who had manage to worm his way on Derek's skin. This kid who keeps on insisting to catch a bullet for a werewolf. He can't understand how can Stiles be angry at him, at them for keeping him from throwing himself in harms way just to save them.

 

"This is just easy Stiles. You don't want me hurt? Keep yourself out of danger. Or else-"

 

"Or else what? You gonna tie me up? Order them to stay away from me?" Stiles turned his back on him.

 

"Good you are so difficult." Stiles was about to walk out, remembering the midnight man.

 

"Oh yeah? Good thing I'm done." Derek just stood behind him. Breathing down on his neck.

 

"I wish I knew how to quit you.'" Stiles froze. Derek wrapped his arms around Stile's middle. "I wish I could just send you away. Away from this hell hole I call life."

 

"Then why don't you Derek? I'm pretty sure you don't need to babysit this teenager." Stiles closed his eyes.

 

As Derek turns him. "Look at me. And say what you really want to say. "

 

Derek hovers in his face. Arms still lock on him. Stiles hands were on his arms. Gripping tight. Minutes passed, Stiles still breathing hard. "You don't want to talk, fine I'll talk. "

 

Derek loosens his right hand, touching stiles jaw. Gripping it.

 

"Dere-"

 

"Shut up Stiles, you had your chance." Stiles did. "You wanna know why you don't get to come with us during a fight?, why WE take rounds and with you all the time? Why the Betas, Allison and Lydia would throw themselves in harms way just to save you? Why they're constantly on your case?"

 

"It's because-"

 

"It's not because you're weak. You're not. It's because they'll do almost anything just to keep their alpha happy."

 

"What's that go to do with-"

 

"You're my happiness you stupid self depreciating ass. When I can't lose you. I don't think you get what that really means." Stiles opens his yes looking at the venerability in display. "It doesn't mean your a tool, nor does it mean your a 'floor mat' it means-"

 

"Oh my god. You're In love me. That's why ask me last week to search about mates. You want my ass!"

 

"Yes,I am. I want you're self depreciating ass. I swear to God if start putting yourself "

 

"Why? I mean I'm not mad or anything but, you're you and I'm just me." Derek growled. Eyes turning red.

 

"I mean that in a non depreciating way."

 

"Stiles-"

 

"I mean your hot, and have you seen your abs? And-" Derek just cuts him off with a kiss. With a freaking kiss, Oh my god. Derek Hale is kissing him inside a salt line. Sure that wasn't As romantic as stiles pretends it to be but, it's Derek Fucking Hale. Stile hands reach around Derek's head. Kissing him back.

 

"If I had know, that kissing you would keep you away from insulting your self. I would have done it long time ago." Derek mutters and kiss Stiles again before Stiles could open his mouth to talk.

 

"No complains." Stiles answered as he kissed Derek again. Derek lifted Stiles. Stile automatically wrapped his legs around him. Damn. This kid would be the death of him. Started to take step when Stiles stopped.

 

"Derek- the midnight man."

 

"Long gone, it's 4 am Stiles." Derek continued walking towards his bed. "I'm tired and I need some sleep."

 

"What? Talking about emotions drained you of your power or something? Derek Alpha Hale has a kryptonite. " Derek just ignored him.

 

Talking his shoes off and stripping down to his boxers. Stiles just stared at him sitting on the bed as Derek stared to unlaced Stiles's shoes. Tugged on his jeans, taking it completely off. Lay on the bed dragging down Stiles beside him, tucking him. Okay. He's snuggling with Derek Hale. Derek Hale who's in love with him.

 

The same Derek Hale who has been the star of not only Stiles's fantasy but girls, woman, and bisexuals and gays alike. Oh my god. He's snuggling with Derek Hale.

 

"Hey Derek."

 

"Stiles, I swear to God. If you're next sentence is not. 'kiss me again' or 'good night' I'm gonna rip your throat out."

 

"With your teeth?"

 

"Stiles."

 

"I just - give me moment okay. It's not everyday a Derek Hale would confess to anything except extreme Dislike. It does things to my ego knowing you feel something for me." And boy,it gives wonder.

 

"Stiles-"

 

"I mean You're Derek right? You're not some midnight man illusion or something?"

 

"Unless your worst nightmare is me, telling you I love you. Then you probably aren't."

 

"Oh god. Don't do that."

 

"Do what?" Derek asked honestly. "Tell you I love you."

 

"Shit." His heart skip beat and Derek snorted knowingl.

 

"Are you blushing?"

 

"How are you aren't Derek? Why are you being so sappy? "

 

"Stiles. Shut up and sleep."

 

"But."

 

"Stiles."

 

"Okay."

* * *

 

 

After a few minutes of Turning, his head is on Derek's chest, arms round Derek while Derek's hands were on top of his.

 

"Derek."

 

"Hmm?" He wonder how can Derek sound so exasperated and mocking.

 

"You know I'm uh"

 

"In love with me too?"

 

"Yeah. That."

 

"Knew it when you look at me that day on Seattle. Pretty much the same time I realised I was in-love you. "

 

"That was 2 years ago."

 

"I know."

 

"You knew before I did? Why didn't you say something."

 

"You were in Denial." Derek pointed out. "And underage. Up until last week."

 

"I love you Derek Hale." Stiles look up. Derek just smiled at him. Pressing a kiss on his forehead. Well maybe Stile was insecure. But surely he have to thank the midnight man for this moment. Derek Hale _loves_ him! _Hah_! Holy crap! Derek Hale loves him. Is inlove with the Stiles.

 

Take that: Midnight Man! True love prevails.

 

"Stiles."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Quit _fist_ pumping! "


End file.
